Mistletoe Mayhem
by DarkComputerGirl
Summary: Country tries to bring the Holiday spirit to MyMusic but cant decorate because of her broken limbs. Idol returns to help her decorate, but ends up twisting it into something else. Also, Intern 2 tries to be a "bad boy" but fails miserably causing Scene to cry uncontrollably for no apparent reason. He tries to make up for it. Slight shipping, but no smut.
1. Chapter 1- The Dare to Be Daring

**Hi there! Wow. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. It feels a little weird...**  
**I usually write skits for my youtube channel which never end up getting filmed because my friends are always busy with thing like working or throwing parties that they'd forget to invite me to.**  
**Anyways since I've been having a bit of a writers block, I thought I'd try writing this. **  
**I'm MOST LIKELY going to continue writing this one. I DO have a plot in mind so... yeah.**

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

"In order to help with my karmic levels," Country explained to the confessional cameras. "I've decided to help restore peace in the office using the old American technique of distractions. Christmas is around the corner and I thought, 'Now Country, what's more american than Christmas?' So I called up Idol and she is coming back for a bit to help get us into the holiday spirit... "

* * *

"Things aren't going so well with the reality show," Idol said with a saddened face. "So I am placing some mistletoe right above the entrance."

She shows the mistletoe the camera. The mistletoe tied up with a red ribbon. Idol looks saddened. "I will kiss any frog if there is even the SLIGHTEST chance that it's a prince in disguise... And I kind of need this. Who cares if I need to deck the halls a little?"

* * *

"She's also here to help with the decorations," Country explained further. "Seriously! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to hang decorations with 2 broken arms, 2 broken legs, and a sprained jaw?"

Idol pops out of the corner singing, "AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEE!"

* * *

~-Play intro-~

Idol and Country sit at the front desk, waiting for the rest to arrive.

"Where is everyone?" Idol complained.

"Yeah," Country agreed. "I thought that Intern 2 gets here at 5am or something..."

Nerdcore walks through the door.

"Idol?" Nerdcore was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating Christmas stupid!" Idol shouted. "Now kiss me!"

"What?! Why?"

"You've been mistletoed!" Shouts Country.

Before Nerdcore could say anything else, Idol leapt onto him giving him a big kiss. She pulls away.

"But it's not even Thanksgiving yet..." said Nerdcore.

"Seriously?" Idol shouts offended, "I just kissed you and you're still questioning why I'm here?"

"Not that I'm not happy to see you-"

"Save it," Idol says putting her hand in front of his face. "I'm already over you."

"... Okay then..." Nerdcore walks over to his desk confusedly. "Oh! Country! In case you were waiting on him, Intern 2 is going to be late today."

"Why?"

"... I'm not allowed to say anything."

A half an hour later, Metal was the next to walk through the door.

"Idol?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Idol runs up and kisses him before he can get a sentence out.

"Ummm... Idol?" Metal said nervously. "I'm not sure whats going on, but... I'm really not interested in you..."

Feeling offended, Idol slaps him in the face.

"Leave my presence now!" She shouts angrily. Metal shrugs and walks away.

A few seconds later, Intern 2 burst through the doorway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late everyone!" He said out of breath. "Goodness! Today is NOT my day! First my alarm clock was disconnected, then all my flow chart material was somehow put in the garbage last night and this morning was garbage day. I had to chase them down and get it all back before- "

He was cut off by Idols lips, but Idol quickly pulled away.

"OMG! YOUTASTELIKEBOLOGNAANDGARBAGE!"

Idol gagged a bit.

"Idol? What are you doing here?"

"Feeling glad you rejected me the first time."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"MISTLETOED!" shouted Country with a broad and proud smile on her face.

"What?"

"Idol and I decided to decorate for the holidays..." She tried to point at the mistletoe above the doorway but was struggling with her cast. Idol notices the struggle and helps her lift her cast. Intern 2 looks above and notices the mistletoe. "Thanks cuz!"

"I thought you study all religions." Intern 2 asked.

"I do," Country said. "But the only winter holidays Idol knows are Christmas and New Years Eve, and if I try to teach her anything about other traditions she get's confused and... Well, lets just say she put my menorah on top of the Christmas tree earlier."

"It was shiny like a Christmas tree star!" Idol defended.

"But even you know that the original tradition of mistletoe is to show each other a sign of peace," Intern 2 rebutted.

"Well yeah," Country agreed. "But Christmas was also originally used to celebrate Jesus's birthday, and now it's used as an excuse to buy stuff for cheap and spending your time avoiding your parents so you don't have to answer the question, 'Why are you still single Carrie?'. My point is that mistletoe was a symbol of peace but now it's tradition to kiss."

"But it's not even December yet!"

"Shut up Intern 2 and enjoy the holiday spirit!" Idol shouted in annoyance.

"She's right intern 2!" Country realized. "This is a chance for you to improve yourself! You should kiss the next girl that walks through that door!"

"What?! Why?"

"I think it'll help you be less of a stick in the mud."

"I'm no stick in the mud! Look!" He lifted up his pant leg to show off his socks, "I'm wearing argyle today, and it's the middle of the week."

Country raised her eyebrows. "You think just because you wear socks with a special pattern on them, you've become a bad boy?"

"On a weekday!" He corrected.

"... You're breaking my heart Intern 2," said Country."Have you ever even kissed someone before?"

"Sure I have!"

"Besides me and Metal."

"Yeah, besides her and-" Country paused mid sentence and looks at Idol. "...Metal?"

"Long story." Idol said.

"Does my aunt Beverly count?"

"No. " the Identical cousins replied.

* * *

"I'm not surprised that I haven't been kissed before," Intern 2 told the confessional. "I'm a bit sad that my first kiss was with Metal... Even Sadder that my first kiss with a girl was with Idol... But hey, my heart belonged to flowcharts. You cant kiss a flowchart. I mean, you can but it doesn't really count because a flow chart cant kiss you back."

* * *

Intern 2 knew he hadn't kissed a girl before, but he came to a realization. As he dug through all his old memories but couldn't find a single memory of being interested in anyone romantically. (Other than the Applebee's lady who, to be completely honest, doesn't seem to be interested.) This really depressed him.

"Omg. Does this mean I was Intern 2's first kiss?! I mean, with a girl?" Idol shrieked in glee. "You should feel honoured!"said Idol as she pat him on the back.

"Just prove us wrong Intern 2!" Country said with a smile, "Be a bad boy for once and kiss the next girl who walks through the door."

"I can't! I may be a bad boy, but I'm no dare-devil!"

"Oh my gosh! Just do it Intern 2!" Said with much frustration.

Intern 2 let out a sigh. "Fine..."

Just as he said that, Scene walks through the door.

"Heey guuuuuuuuuuys! Whats new?" Scene greeted as she was about to pass through the doorway.

Intern 2 shut his eyes turned around and kissed her. The cousins gasp.

"Way to go Intern 2!" Country said with a whoop of encouragement.

Intern 2 pulled away and took a step back. He looks at Country and Idol.

"See? I can be a bad boy!"

He looks back at Scene. She starts to get teary.

"Scene?" Scene started to cry hysterically. Intern 2 was about to check if she was okay but as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder, she ran off to the bathroom. The office looked at Intern 2. There was an awkward silence. Idol was the first to speak.

"I told you you have bologna breath."

* * *

**I hope you guy's liked it, I tried to stay as true to the character's personalities and the style of the show. I will post a few more parts to this.**

**Let me know if I accomplished that in the reviews please!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Total Disses & Stolen Kisses

**OKAY! This is CHAPTER 2! **

**I'm so happy that I got some reviews back, and even HAPPIER that they were all saying you liked them.**

**But enough about me: on to the story!**

* * *

"So Intern 2 kissed Scene," said Nerdcore. "... and then she ran away crying... I mean, how bad of a kisser can he be?"

* * *

"He's not that bad." Said Metal. "I'm not saying I enjoyed kissing Intern 2, I'm just saying that it wasn't bad enough to make me want to run away crying.

"Then again, I'm the toughest person in MyMusic..." Metal thinks on it again. "Poor Scene."

* * *

~-Play intro-~

Idol and Country were still sitting at the front desk. Idol stared intently at the front door while Country worriedly kept watch on her cousin.

"Shouldn't we keep adding more decorations around the office?" said Country trying to pry her cousin away from the door, but Idol doesn't seem to budge.

"Cant talk. Must... Wait..."

"Maybe we could give the menorah another try-"

"Shh!" She put a finger to Country's lips without even looking at her. Once Idol had accomplished silencing her cousin, she with drew her finger and leaned on her hands in waiting.

"Okay then..." Country said as she pried herself away. "I guess I could ask someone else..."

Idol waved her off.

Country tried to roll herself away but her casts made it hard for her to use the handles on the wheels. Instead she shifted her weight from side-to-side, hoping that the momentum would cause her to move.

* * *

"It took me 2 hours to get to another room." Country said to the camera. "I'm getting kind of worried about my identical cousin... What in the many deities' name's that I've studied happened on that show?"

* * *

Indie walks through the door. Idol runs toward him with open arms to kiss him, but he dodges her attack. This confuses Idol.

"How did you...?"

"Please..." Indie said. "I could feel the mainstream vibe coming from a mile away." She tried to kiss him again but, once more, he dodged her. "No way in hell."

"But... mistletoe!"

"You really think I would participate in something so pedestrian as stupid holiday traditions?" Indie shook his head. "Not Culken..."

He walked towards his office and slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

"That's okay," said Idol. "I didn't want to kiss him anyway."

* * *

Intern 2 and Nerdcore approached the bathroom door. Intern 2 turned to Nerdcore.

"I'll be the silent third party," whispered Nerdcore, so that Scene wouldn't hear him. "Like Mori-sempai from Ouran High school Host club!"

"What do I even say right now?" whispered Intern 2.

"Apologize?"

"For what?"

"I don't know... Being a bad kisser?"

Intern 2 rolled his eyes, turned to the door, and knocked.

"Scene? Are you okay?"

"NO!" She shouted sobbingly through the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I was saving it!"

"Huh?"

"I SAID I WAS SAVING IT!"

Nerdcore, feeling confused, looks at Intern 2 and whispers "Saving what?"

Intern 2 shrugs and mouths the words, "I have no idea."

"Ask her!" he mouthed back.

"Saving what?"

"My *mumble mumble*"

"Your what?"

"My *mumble mumble*!"

"I can't hear you Scene!"

The door swings open violently to show a very frustrated Scene.

"MY FIRST KISS!" Scene shouted. Her eyeliner was running from all the crying.

"...What?" said the obviously stunned Intern 2.

"I was saving it for my special someone, and you just took it from me!" Scene said. She came to another disappointing realization. "MY FIRST KISS TASTED OF BOLOGNA!" She wailed even louder.

Intern 2 was shocked. He reached toward her to comfort her. "I'm sorry Scene. I had no idea-"

She shoved Intern 2 away, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Scene immediately felt bad for pushing him."I'M SORRY DESK BUDDY!" She gave him a hug that squeezed what little air he had left in his lungs. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

_ "That's okay Scene!"_ He wheezed. She loosens her grip on him.

"Just please don't tell anyone! It's embarrassing to be in college and not have had my first kiss yet!"

Intern 2 looked up at Nerdcore. "...Uhhhh..."

"What?" Scene then came to the realization that not only was Nerdcore there, but so were the Documentary cameras. Her eyes began to water again. "OH NO!" She wailed as she ran back into the bathroom. There was an awkward silence.

"That was a bigger disaster than The Last Airbender Movie." said Nerdcore.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the entrance to the MyMusic building, Idol was still waiting for her next victim... Er... Kissing subject. She heard the sound of a mans voice heading towards the door. She got up to adjust her outfit and hair.

Dubstep walks through the door. Idol, not really paying attention, kisses him. Dubstep has a look of confusion and fear on his face. He tries to fight it off but Idol has a tight grip on him. Dubstep slowly relaxed and allowed the kiss. Techno walks through the door holding a box.

"I'm telling you that Dead maus is-" Techno stopped herself short when she saw Idol kissing Dubstep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I thought I'd leave it on a cliff hanger. I kind of wrote this one in a few minutes so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good. **

**Let me know what you guys thought!**

**(I'll probably post another chapter sometime next week.)**


	3. Chapter 3- Violence in the Silence

**Hello once more my friend!**

**This chapter has two names: "Stupid Smiles" and "The Violence in the Silence"**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank the people who read my work.**

**I didn't want to get into my personal life very much, but I haven't been having a very good time these last few weeks. When I write for this and see that people actually like it ,makes me feel a little bit better. (I'd also like to apologise for being late. I've been trying to write this AND study for my finals at the same times.)**

**But enough about me! I'm SURE you didn't come here to read my life story! **

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

Idol was kissing Dubstep when Techno walked in. Techno had no words. All she could do was watch on in horror, mouth agape. All one could hear is silence.

* * *

~-Play intro-~

* * *

"I was surprised that I was Scene's first kiss," Intern 2 said with a smile. He soon realized that he was smiling and flicked himself in the ear. "No!" He scolded himself. "Why am I smiling? I shouldn't be taking joy in this! Stop it!" He then realized his ear now was hurting him and started to rub his earlobe. "Ow..."

Intern 2 sat at his desk typing on his laptop. He glanced up at the bathroom door for a few seconds, trying to think of how to fix this. When he came up with nothing, he looked back down at his laptop to work. Nerdcore noted this internal struggle and rolled his chair up to the desk. Intern 2 didn't notice him until he said;

"What do you plan to do?"

Intern 2 jumped in his chair. As soon as he realized it was Nerdcore he took a breath. "I honestly don't know what to do right now. I've never been in this kind of situation before." Intern 2 thinks on the kiss again and smiles. Nerdcore notices this and smacks him in the back of the head.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Sorry! I don't know why I keep doing that..." Intern 2 rubs the back of his head as he sits and ponders on his little conundrum.

"Scene's crying in the bathroom and you're sitting out here smiling?!"

"I know! I'm horrible!"

"What do you plan to do?"

"That's the thing! I don't know WHAT to do!" He turns to Nerdcore. "What would you do in my situation?"

Nerdcore leans back in his chair with his hand to his chin. "Well, you don't have a TARDIS, so taking it back is out..."

"A what?"

"You're right, a TARDIS wouldn't let you cross over your own timeline anyway." Nerdcore realized. "Unless you count the 50th anniversary special... Or the time David Tennant met the 5th Doctor... Or the time Rose tyler trid to stop her dad from dying, or..." Nerdcore came to a realization. "For a time machine that doesn't allow you to cross your own timeline, it sure does it alot-"

"NERDCORE!" Intern 2 shouted in frustration. "I'm talking about REALISTIC solutions. not ones based on science fiction!"

Nerdcore suddenly got defensive. "The Doctor isn't fictional! YOU'RE fictional!"

Intern 2 looked at him for a split second trying to analyse what he just said, but he shook his head. Country scooted in on her wheel chair.

"Hey y'all think one of you could help me decorate the office and prepare for the office party? I'm kinda armless and legless..."

"Legolas?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say Legolas?"

"...No. I said Legless. As in 'I can't use my legs.'"

"...Oh."

"Sorry Country," Intern 2 said with a sigh. "I'm trying to figure out how to fix the situation with Scene."

"Have you considered time travel?" asked Country.

"I mean a REAL solution!" shouted the annoyed Intern 2

"It IS a real solution!" snapped back Country. She took a breath and relaxed. "Sorry. I've been somewhat flustered today. I was trying to say that Idol has the ability to rewind time."

"What!?" Shouted Nerdcore and Intern 2.

"She can only use it once every 10 years though," Country explained. "I don't know if she's used it yet, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you Country!" Intern 2 shouts as he runs off.

"So can both of you time travel?" asked Nerdcore.

"Oh goodness no!" giggled Country. "I do have my own powers though."

"Like what?" asked Nerdcore.

* * *

Techno placed her box on the front desk hard enough to jostle the contents inside. The sound startled Idol which caused her to pull away. Techno just stares at Dubstep, who is still entranced by the kiss. Idol notices the look of fury on Techno's face.

"Techno!" Idol said. When Techno said nothing, Idol states "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet."

Again, another awkward silence.

"I hung up some mistletoe." Idol pointed above the doorway. Techno stared at her without even looking up at the mistletoe.

"Wuuuuuub." Dubstep said.

Techno snapped her attention back to Dubstep. Her face looked confused and slightly hurt.

"What did he say?"

Dubstep falls to the ground with a hypnotized puppy love look on his face. Techno's glance exchanged between Dubstep and Idol. The silent glares Techno gave could kill. Intern 2 walked into the situation.

"Hey Idol-" The girls both snapped their attention to Intern 2. Intern 2 immediately noticed the intense glares he would get from the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting but Country said you could time travel?"

"Oh yeah," Idol was relieved that someone would loosen up the tension in the room. "I can do it once every ten years. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"If it has to do with rewinding time, I cant. I already used it last year to keep my job."

Intern 2 let out a sigh. "Thanks anyway Idol." Intern 2 headed back to his desk.

While Idol wasn't paying attention, Techno grabs Dubstep by the back of the collar.

"Come on Dubstep."

Idol turns around and notices this. "Call me!"

"Wuuuuuuuuub" said a still mesmerized Dubstep as Techno drags him to their office.

* * *

Idol looks at the confessional camera with a huge smirk on her face. "I think I finally kissed the right frog."

* * *

**What has happened to Dubstep? What will Techno do to Idol? Will Intern 2 restore his honor and Scene's faith in humanity? Does DCG spend more time coming up with titles of these chapters than she does on the chapter itself?**  
**FIND OUT when Mistletoe Mayhem comes back next week. **  
**For this fanfic is-**  
**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**I'm sure that you're all a little traumitized by the idea of Dubstep an Idol, but you're going to have to have put little trust in me. I know where I'm going with this.**  
**Let me know if you think I need to improve anything guys!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Fear in her Tears

**You may or may not have noticed the changes I made to the previous chapters. Please allow me to explain: First let me start off by saying, "Oh my gosh guys! I'm SOOO sorry that I didn't make a new Chapter when I said I would." It just occured to me while I was writing, I wrote that Scene wanted to kiss Indie but the whole "Jeff" thing is happening at this point in time. I thought it wouldn't matter until I realized that Country wasnt in a wheel chair during the episodes when Jeff wasn't involved. The real story was so far ahead of what I was writing so I had to think hard about how to fix that. **  
**My conclusion? Story takes place between season 2 episode 14 and episode 15 and (as much as I HATED to do this) I had to change the previous chapters in the story so it makes sense with the timeline. **  
**They were only slight changes. You might not even notice it because it's so miniscule, but either way: I'm sorry guys! I'm trying!**

* * *

"I'm surprised that Dubstep is a good kisser!" said Idol. "He was also the only one who was happy to see me... Or... atleast... I THINK he was..."

Music intro

Techno and Dubstep were in their office. Dubstep was happily sitting on a beanbag chair with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and listening to the music. Techno (who was obviously discontent with his happiness) tried to get the kiss out of her mind by ACTUALLY trying to work for once. She was trying to make phone calls but she couldn't hear anything over the music.  
Techno turned to him and shouted, "Can you turn that down? Some people are trying to work!"  
Techno realized the blaspheme that came out of her mouth and covered her mouth as if trying to reswallow the words that she spoke, but it didn't matter. Dubstep didn't hear her; he was too absorbed by the amazing kiss he just had.  
Techno noticed that he didn't hear her. She was relieved that he didn't hear her and yet angry that he wasn't even listenning to her anymore.  
She picked up the contact book, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Dubstep didn't notice. Techno sighed and leaned up against the door.  
Techno was thrown. Why was she jealous of Idol and Dubstep?  
'Well,' she thought. 'Maybe it's because Idol always gets what she wants by being beautiful and by lying... and I don't want her to hurt Dubstep! That makes sense!'  
She felt in her gut that it was a lie. 'Why would I be mad at Dubstep then? Wouldn't I want to help him instead of letting him ignore me like that? Could I-... No. Dubstep is just my friend!' but then she realized that they don't exactly do what normal guy/girl friends do. Techno has always had a strange relationship with Dubstep, but it never occured to either of them that it WAS strange.  
She let out an anguished sigh of frustration and slid down the door. She put down the contact book and buried her face in her hands. "This is totally un-PLUR..." She said in a low tone. She then noticed that Country was sitting at the desk in front of her office.  
"Everything okay sweety?" Country asked concernedly.  
Techno, realizing that she did NOT want to sort out emotions with another traitor. She picked up the contact book and stood up  
"I'm fine," She murmered, and walked away.

* * *

"I have nothing to talk about with you." Techno said angrily to the confessional camera. "Anytime someone talks about something in here, the whole internet knows about it."

She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some phone calls." Her face was expressionless except for the single tear that slid down her cheek. She storms out of the room.

Intern 2 was sitting in the lunch rooms with a flow chart. On the top it says "How to fix things with Scene" but the rest was blank.  
"How do you even fix things like this?" he wondered aloud. Just then, Techno walks into the room.  
"Hey Tech-"  
Before he could finish greeting her, she walks right by him and heads straight to the phone. She picks it up and dials a number.  
"-...no?"  
She turns her back towards him. There is awkward silence between them. Before he could say anything, Techno broke the silence. "Hello. This is Techno with MyMusic. I'm calling to speak to the manager of IM5... Yes, thank you. I'll hold."  
"... What are you doing?" Intern 2 asked.

"I'm working."

"You're... working?" Intern 2 stated confusedly. "But you never work!"

Techno ignores him and speaks into the phone. "Yes. This is Techno from MyMusic."

Intern 2's curiousity got the best of him. He got out of the chair and looked at Techno's face. She turned to hide it but it was too late. Intern 2 saw the tears on her face.

Techno was still trying to focus on the phone call. "I was wondering if IM5 would be interested in a gig-"

Intern 2 impulsively takes the phone from her. Techno was stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience, Techno has currently been pulled away for an emergency."

Techno tries to retrieve the phone from him with no prevail.

"You will obviously need some time mull it over, so she'll call you back later to hear your answer and schedule an audition. Thank you for your patience." He hung up.

"I cant believe you just did that!" she shouted

"Neither can I!" Intern 2 excitedly shouted back. "My adrenaline levels are off the charts right now! I've been trying to be a bit more of a daredevil lately."

"That's..." Techno searched for the right word. "Different?"

"I know right?" Intern 2 is struggling to breathe. "It's kinda-... cool..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I just-..." He wheezed, as he leaned momentarily on the counter. "-need a... moment to catch... my breath..."

"Okay...?"

She gives him a moment. He holds a finger to the air.

"Do you need a glass of water?"

"Nah! I'm good! Just-" He stops leaning on the counter and leans forward. "Give me a sec- I... Want to ask you... something."

"Don't die on me." She joked. "Intern 2, just ask the question!"

"Why are you crying?"

Techno freezes up again. "No reason."

"Don't lie to me." Intern 2 said annoyedly. "I've already been through enough today. Country is broken, I cant breathe, Idol is acting wierd, Scene is in the bathroom crying, and now YOU'RE WORKING!"

"I'm supposed to be working!"

"I know you're SUPPOSED to be working," said Intern 2. "But you and Dubstep don't ever actually make phonecalls. They call you and you guys say, 'That sounds totally PLUR!' and then they show up-

"Just because I'm working?" Techno said, tearing up a bit. "You're mad at me for working?! I'm not even allowed to work anymore?!" Techno was now hysterically crying.

"No! Techno! It's just-" She hugged him, burying her face in his chest. At first, Intern 2 didn't know what to do. He settled on patting her on the head. "It's just a little wierd that's all..."

"I think Dubstep loves Idol!" She wailed.

"Why? Did he cheat on you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Dubstep cheat on you?"

"Dubstep and I aren't together! How can he cheat on me if we aren't together?"

"You two aren't together?" asked Intern 2. This made Techno cry even harder.

"What's going on in here?" Just then Indie walked in. "Intern 2! I thought you were going to be late today."

"What makes you say that?"

Indie panicked."Nothing. Shutup Intern 2!"

* * *

"I'm not saying I did," Indie told the confessional. "But I may or may not have asked running man to break into Intern 2's house last night and put his flowcharts crap in the garbage... Also, I may or may not be annoyed by hearing a flowchart parody of Benny and the jets being sung in the office.

* * *

He saw Techno in Intern 2's arms. "Why's she crying?"

"No reason." She replied sullenly.

"Well, don't stay in his arms for too long. The smell of bologna might rub off on you." Indie let out a chuckle. "Besides, It's bad enough on the internet as it is. You two wouldn't want to start a new shipping war."

Techno's eyes lit up.

"A what?" asked Intern 2.

"I don't have time to explain things to you, Intern 2. That is the last thing on my priority list, along paying you." Indie leaves the room.

"I don't even know whats going on here anymore. You feel any better?" Inter 2 looks down at Techno who is now smiling at him. "You look better."

"Hey Intern 2, can you do me a favour?"

"... What is it?"

Techno's smile is devious.

* * *

"LET THE SHIPPING WARS BEGIN!" Techno shouted into the camera.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**Leave a review telling me your favourite parts, theories on what you think will happen, and what your favourite ship is.**

**I'll try to not take so long this time.**


End file.
